Alphonse Benoit
A brand new recruit by Bastion. He's blind and hates being thought of as helpless. Appearance An average male's build with short, brown hair. His eyes are always covered by sunglasses. Has a fairly ornately designed cane made of stainless steel. The handle, designed ergonomically for Alphonse, features a patterned rubber covering for comfort and reducing the risk of it slipping out of his hand. The cane was made from a well respected designer in Germany and bestowed as his 18th birthday present. Personality Alphonse is a quiet man trying to live independent from others. He understands people's tendency to think he'll need assistance, but they don't seem to understand how demeaning it feels to always have the assumption he can't do something for himself. As a result, he's usually found in his room preoccupied with his own mind. His quest to prove himself independent tends to make him a little unruly, though he tends to be able to compensate this lack of tact and teamwork with his intelligence and ability to handle himself in combat. He's been fighting this battle for some time and, for some reason, his options are always more limited in times of peace than in times of war. Perhaps this is why he's more comfortable fighting the Eldritch than trying to maintain relationships with fellow humans. History Blind at birth, he was immediately given up for adoption. His parents didn't want dead weight. There wasn't an adoption agency nearby that could deal with children with disabilities, so he ended up with a make-shift education for the first 10 years of his life until he was finally transferred to one that could properly handle him. By then, he'd become quite annoyed by how people treated him. It was less annoying at the new agency, but his experience with those who aren't disabled left him with a distinct distaste and disdain for them. Six years later, his first contact with the Eldritch happened. His orphanage was attacked and he was the sole survivor, somehow hiding in a closet. He was found by Bastion eating some donuts when the incident was investigated and they assisted in moving him to another orphanage. Unbeknownst to Alphonse, it was decided by Bastion that they would keep tabs on this kid for future reference. The next year, on the same exact day, he was found once again at the orphanage - with other survivors. Turns out that he had slayed an Eldritch seedling with a broken off table leg. It was decided that Bastion would take the kid in and train him. Ability Œil de l'esprit The ability to manifest his imagination. It allows him to use his problem solving skills to create the weapon needed to kill the opponent, albeit almost entirely with his imagination. He has a bag of rods that he uses as implements that become endowed with properties from his imagination, based on the information he's given in a fight. The rods themselves never physically change shape to anybody else but in Alphonse's mind, however they act exactly like the sort of weapon Alphonse has imagined. Relationships *Reynard Dufort: Despite having been trained by him, Alphonse's closed heart never allowed him to get close. He always was rather uncomfortable with the man's seemingly intrusive personality and overall doesn't even think of him now that he's out of the training program. Though, when pressed, Alphonse does recognize Reynard's willingness to let him do things that many would deny a blind person. *Elodie Durand: Alphonse was selected to be a bodyguard for the heiress of House Durand. Their relationship, surprisingly, is rather healthy. Despite being a naturally unruly person, Alphonse has yet to find reason to resist her directives. He appreciates her encouragement and, more importantly, her ability to see beyond his blindness. Trivia * Learned the piano and is a very good player. Well versed in blues and jazz. * Knows sign language and isn't afraid to break it out on those who he doesn't want to interact with any further. * Leeroy's character Category:Character Category:Male